Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a coupling member for coupling an actuating device to a removable tool assembly. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a coupling member including a locking assembly for securing a surgical actuating device to a disposable loading unit or reload of a surgical apparatus.
Description of Related Art
Surgical apparatus including a surgical actuating device and a disposable single use or multiple use loading unit or reload are known. Typically, during a surgical procedure, a reload, which may be in the form of a stapler, clip applier or the like, is connected to a surgical actuating device to perform a surgical procedure. After the surgical procedure is completed, the spent reload may be replaced with a fresh reload to facilitate performance of another surgical procedure.
During surgical procedures, it is imperative that the reload be securely fastened to the surgical actuating device in a manner to prevent separation of the reload from the surgical actuating device during actuation of the reload. It is also important that the reload be capable of attachment to and detachment from the surgical actuating device quickly.